


Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith Week 2020, Day two: Hell, F/F, Fluff and Angst, YES THIS IS BASED ON TEAM BY LORDE IS PRETTY OBVIOUS I KNOW, part 3 still doesn't exist in my book sorry not sorry, sabrina is over 18 obvs do we really need to keep warning this every time lmao, this is a little messy but i think it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Day two: HellSabrina goes to hell for a reason, but she decides to stay for a different one
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

Sabrina sat on the edge of her big queen-size bed and looked around, still a bit incredulous of how things had happened.

She had left everything behind. Her friends, her family, everything and everyone she loved. Well, everyone but  _ one  _ person.

Hell wasn’t what she expected. Sabrina moved her hands through the red satin fabric that covered her bed and stared at the dark walls around her, moving her gaze until her eyes settled back at the fireplace in front of her.

_ “Let me come with you.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Let me come with you. I-I need someone to teach me how to control my powers, and you’re the best teacher I’ve ever had. And I could help you too. You know we make a good team.” _

Sabrina remembered her words from a few months ago in the Greendale mines as they stood in front of the Gates of Hell.

She had said that as a last resort to try to find a way to stay close to Nick, but nowadays the boy was that last thing on her mind. Actually, ever since the first day they had arrived in hell, Sabrina hadn’t even seen Nick again. He was locked up in a safe place no one would find him and Sabrina had spent all this time with  _ her. _

Lilith still didn’t know why she had accepted to bring Sabrina to hell with her. It was exhausting.

First she had to lie to the royalty about everything that had happened up there in the mortal world and then she had to find a reason as to why a witch was staying in hell with her. The best she came up with was “she’s my apprentice”, which wasn’t exactly a lie. But Lilith knew that the only reason Sabrina was there was to stay close to the warlock.

And even if she wouldn't admit it, Lilith was indeed glad Sabrina was there with her.

She kept her company during those dreadful and boring meetings, and they had dinners together - and Lilith’s life in hell didn’t turn out to be that tedious as she had thought it would. In her free time, Lilith would teach Sabrina how to use her powers, especially the ones more… miraculous. She taught her about history, including her own, and showed Sabrina every corner of her unholy kingdom.

But no one could know about the presence of Satan’s daughter in hell, so Lilith and Sabrina had to hide away in Lilith’s chambers for their private lessons where Sabrina’s eyes would turn white.

“Why are you helping me?”

Sabrina asked as her feet touched the ground again and her eyes turned back to their normal color. Lilith had a small grin on her face as she turned around to pick a glass of water and handed it to the witch.

“Because you asked me to.”

“Well, aren’t you afraid I’m gonna steal your crown? Or get too strong?”

Lilith laughed this time and Sabrina tilted her head in confusion before she took a sip of water.

“Is that your big plan, Miss Spellman?” Lilith took the glass from Sabrina’s hand and put it away before she stepped closer. “I thought you said we were a team.”

Lilith placed one hand on Sabrina’s waist and the other she reached for Sabrina’s hand and started swaying with her.

Sabrina was already used to Lilith’s spontaneous acts and just went along with it, letting her free hand wander to the Queen’s shoulder and following her lead.

“We are a team. I’m just… glad you took me in.”

“You’re a handful, always has been, Sabrina. But hell would have been a lot more boring and lonely if you weren’t here.”

The  _ ‘lonely’ _ called Sabrina’s attention. She had never thought about how being queen meant that Lilith was choosing to be alone in hell. Well, that was until Sabrina asked her to join her, of course.

“So... you like that I’m here?”

Lilith smiled. Sabrina was looking up at her with those brown eyes of hers as they kept swaying without music.

“Yes. I’m glad that you came here for Nicholas.”

Sabrina was caught off guard by Lilith’s words and the blue eyes staring back at her. “I came because of Nick but I’m not staying for him. I think you know that.”

Lilith didn’t let the sentence sink in. It was easier to push away the thought than to admit Sabrina was staying in hell  _ for her. _

“You are staying for my great lessons, I know.” Lilith tried to play it off with a laugh.

“Yeah, but not just that…” Sabrina whispered and before she could step closer, Lilith pulled away from her. “Where are you going?”

“I have to check on Mr. Scratch.”

Lilith painfully answered the witch as she quickly moved to the door, but had to stop when she felt a hand holding hers.

“Lilith,” Sabrina called out to her and Lilith’s mistake was turning around.

Sabrina was wearing the black lace gown Lilith had gifted her on that first day she arrived in hell, and all Lilith could think about was how the only thing missing was a crown in Sabrina’s head. She pictured the girl standing by her side on the throne. How gorgeous they would look together.

“What is it that you wish, Sabrina?” Lilith said with annoyance as she tried to push away her impossible thoughts.

_ “Wish? _ I don’t wish anything from you. You can go, your Highness.”

Sabrina let go of her hand and turned back around to the room.

Lilith stood there for a while, hurt because of her own stupidity, but unable to do anything other than leave.

… 

From that day on, Sabrina had been practicing more on her own, and Lilith was seeing less and less of her.

They had stopped their lessons and now Lilith only saw Sabrina at the far end of the Great Hall, staring at her from a dark corner. Or she saw her during dinner, where once Sabrina sat by her side, now she sat on the other side of the table, so very far away from her.

They circled each other like ghosts, just watching, trying to stay close and distant at the same time. But one day, one of them had to step away from the shadows.

_ “You are no queen! That crown is not yours.” _

“I _am_ Queen and the crown _is_ _mine_. You have no authority to dictate who sits on the throne, Beelzebub.” Lilith kept her calm as she crossed her legs. The demon king looked up at her on the throne with rage.

“And you believe you have authority? Why are _ you  _ worthy? If you were, I’m sure the throne would have been yours ages ago.” The Lord of Flies growled as the other two demon kings stood behind him. “Lucifer never wanted you on the throne. Only a Morningstar should sit there. You dishonor us, Lilith.” The demon went up a step, getting closer to her.

“Watch yourself, Beelzebub.”

“You will not be queen. Not while my brothers and I are breathing. You will pay for this act.” Beelzebub threatened her but Lilith didn’t even flinch. She had heard threats like that for all her life and a lot more of those since she had started wearing the crown.

But Sabrina wasn’t used to it, and she was done with insolent demons with bad manors.

“Maybe you and your brothers would like to stop breathing.” Sabrina spoke from behind them and the three demons turned around in a flash to face her.

Sabrina’s eyes were all white and Lilith got up from the throne to see her.

_ “What are you?” _ The demon asked as he leaned back away in fear.

“It doesn’t matter what I am. What matters is how you are speaking to your Queen.”

The demons knew that girl was no ordinary witch and decided to finally keep their mouths shut.

“Leave, before she decides your fate for you.” Lilith’s voice cut through and the demons hurried out of the hall, leaving the two women alone.

Sabrina stood there, motionless and her eyes still as white as milk.

Lilith went down the few steps that kept the throne apart from the ground and stopped in front of the young witch.

“I’m not sorry for what I did. They need to respect you.”

Sabrina’s voice was small but firm, and it reminded Lilith so much of herself.

“Do you think you can let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours again? Can you do that for me?” Lilith whispered as she stepped closer, her hands coming up to cradle Sabrina’s face and she let her thumbs softly rub against her cheek.

Sabrina’s eyes slowly came back to normal and her entire body language changed. She wasn’t  _ goddess Sabrina _ anymore, now she just looked like that breakable girl in Lilith’s hands.

Sabrina leaned into her touch before she closed her eyes and let a small sigh pass her lips. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They can put the pieces together. They'll know I'm a Morningstar.”

“And?” Lilith asked with a quirked eyebrow and Sabrina finally opened her eyes to stare at her in confusion.

“They will want you out of the throne.”

“And how is that any different from how things are now?”

“Uh… now they have someone to put on the throne.”

Lilith smirked and squeezed Sabrina’s crimson cheeks in her hands.

“Not if I put you there first.”

Sabrina shot her head up at that and slightly pulled away from Lilith. _“What?”_

“Sabrina, we both knew this day would come. If you weren’t in hell, sure, it could have taken a little longer, but it was almost impossible to hide you forever.” Lilith let her hands fall until they found Sabrina’s. “It was actually you who gave me the perfect idea. We  _ are  _ a team after all, aren’t we?”

Sabrina just nodded her head and Lilith smiled, pulling her towards the throne and up the steps.

“I thought to myself, I can train her, make Sabrina the best witch she can possibly be. And then…” Once they arrived in front of the throne, Lilith sat down and pulled Sabrina to her lap. She pressed the girl’s back against her front and let her chin fall to her shoulder as she continued to whisper in Sabrina’s ear. “Then I’ll make her _my_ Queen, ruling the Nine Circles Of Hell by my side.”

Sabrina shuddered at Lilith’s words and even more so as she felt the Queen’s hands wrapping around her waist.

Lilith had wanted this since that day in Sabrina's chambers, since the moment Sabrina had reached for her hand, and Lilith was enraged by her own actions. She wouldn't deny herself of going for the things she wanted. Not anymore.

“What do you say, Sabrina? I’ll do all the work and you can keep the pretty dresses.”

Sabrina kept staring at the Great Hall. It looked very different from this angle. One where Sabrina felt the power coursing through her veins. She turned sideways so she could see Lilith and wrapped her hands around the woman’s neck.

“No.” Sabrina was firm again and Lilith just stared at her with an arched up brow. “We share the work. And you can have a few of my dresses.”

This time Lilith genuinely laughed. Of course, Sabrina had to make her demands. Lilith couldn’t say she was surprised. And this…  _ fire  _ Sabrina had in her eyes when she spoke was one of the reasons Lilith was each moment more certain that this was the right call.

“Alright. We share the work, and…” Lilith whispered as she moved one hand up Sabrina’s body, stopping at the collar of her dress and playing with the dark red fabric there. “--I get to keep a few of your pretty dresses for myself. Do we have a deal?”

This tension had always been there, palatable. And Sabrina felt a small shiver run down her body from Lilith’s sweet and attentive  _ and lustful  _ blue eyes on her. But she couldn’t pass on the opportunity to play with the woman as well. 

So Sabrina leaned in and let her lips ghost over Lilith’s ear. Her breath was hot on her skin and Lilith instinctually pulled the half-witch closer to her body.

“We have a deal,  _ my Queen. _ And you can have more than just my dresses if you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh day two!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely and appreciated!


End file.
